Mets Sweep Phillies
Starting from May 7-9 the Mets took the road to face the Philadelphia Phillies for a 3 game set. The Mets swept the Phillies for the first time since 2006. Here is the series recap. Game 1 The Mets in the bottom of the ninth came off big as Jordany Valdespin hit his first major league hit as a 3-run homerun off Jonathan Papelbon. He became the second Met to do so since Omir Santos in 2009 in the Fenway Series. The Mets won to a score of 5-2. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *David Wright went 1 for 3, including a game-tying two run double off Roy Halladay in the sixth inning. *Jon Niese allowed two runs on 4 hits and 4 walks while striking out 5 as he pitched five innings. *Frank Francisco pitched a scoreless 9th as he got his third save in the Mets last three games. *The Mets bullpen pitched four scoreless innings in relief of Niese, including 1.2 innings pitched from Bobby Parnell. *Josh Thole left the game in the eighth inning with an upper body injury after a collision with Ty Wigginton at home plate. Game 2 The Mets continued their hot streak into game 2. The Mets won to a score of 7-4. In the game David Wright was caught in a run down but he wasn't out as the Phillies threw the ball away and the Mets got a run in. For more see Wright's running blunder give Mets win. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *The Mets trailed 4-0, but rallied to win by three. *Miguel Batista threw 5.1 innings and allowed four runs, two earned, on eight hits and two walks, as he got one strike out. *Lucas Duda delivered the eventual game-winning, run-scoring single in the seventh. He went 2 for 4 with two RBI's. *Kirk Nieuwenhuis went 2 for 3 with a walk, a sac fly, and two RBI. *David Wright chipped in two hits and an RBI of his own and a running blunder which gave the team a run. *Manny Acosta (1-2) earned the win in relief. He, Ramon Ramirez, Tim Byrdak and Jon Rauch (S, 1) combined for 3.2 scoreless innings as he got his first save of the year. Game 3 The Mets took the sweep winning 10-6 and this was the first sweep of the Phillies for the Mets since 06. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *The Mets trailed 2-1, tied it in the sixth, then trained 4-2, but rallied to score 8 runs in the final three innings for their 11th come-from-behind win of the year. *Dillon Gee let up four runs while pitching in 5.2 innings. *Andres Torres, Daniel Murphy, David Wright and Scott Hairston combined for 8 hits and 5 RBI's at the top of the batting order. *D. J. Carrasco pitched the ninth inning for his first appearance of the year. *Ike Davis hit a three-run home run. *This is the first time in six years that the Mets swept a series in Philadelphia. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:Philadelphia Phillies